1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup device including a fixed type half mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup device, such as a digital camera, of the following type has been proposed. In this type, a fixed type half mirror (semitransmissive mirror) is provided at an optical path of object light that has passed through a shooting lens. This makes it possible to perform focus detection of an object by receiving light transmitted through the half mirror by an image pickup element and by causing reflected light to be incident upon an AF sensor. (Refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-212891.)
In such a half mirror, a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) film or a glass plate is used as a base material.